Tuya para siempre
by Nerea Cullen
Summary: Historia sobre lo que pasa después de eclipse
1. Chapter 1

**POSIBLES SPOILERS DE ECLIPSE, SI NO LO HAS ACABADO ABSTENTE!!!!**

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**0**

_Me estreno en fanfiction con mi primer fanfic aceptable, espero que os guste y que me deis consejos para mejorar trata sobre lo que ocurre después de Eclipse, llevo unas 6 paginas escritas y lo iré colgando poco a poco, muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme reviews plis _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Creo que llevaba horas despierta pero no quería empezar el día, aún no había abierto los ojos por miedo a lo que podía encontrarme, en verdad sabia lo que iba a encontrar…

Toc toc, alguien picaba a la puerta

-Estoy durmiendo…-gemí mientras me giraba en la cama y me escondía bajo las mantas

-Bella… ¡si estuvieras durmiendo no me contestarías¡Venga levántate hoy es el gran día!-me dijo Alice con su vocecilla de duende

-grrr…si…fantástico-escuche el ruido de la puerta-no entres Alice!!!

-ohh vamos Bella!!! es un día fantástico y debes levantarte!

Al fin abrí los ojos y lo vi… allí estaba mi vestido de novia colgado detrás de la puerta. Aún dentro del saco que tenía la cremallera abierta. Alice entró pegando brincos.

-¡Vamos Bella! hay muchas cosas que hacer tengo que peinarte y maquillarte¡vete ya a la ducha!-dijo emocionada mientras tiraba de las mantas de mi cama

-oh…Alice. Hace frió

Me miró con los brazos en jarras y los ojos entrecerrados

-No digas tonterías¡nunca me equivoco con respecto al tiempo y hoy hace un día maravilloso! estamos a 20 grados, eso si, esta nublado pero quería una boda al aire libre

-Y por que no te casas tú con Jasper? te cedo la ceremonia

-No me vale tu vestido… ¡venga no seas tonta! quiero verte en cinco minutos sentada en el escritorio y duchada, voy a por todo lo necesario, cinco minutos Bella…

Me arrastre como pude fuera de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina, cambié de idea cuando me asome a las escaleras y vi el piso de abajo atestado de gente preparada para la boda comiendo canapés.

-Edward…-lo llame con un gruñido, ninguno de los invitados (excepto los Cullen) podría oírlo.

-¿Que pasa cariño?

Apareció de la nada detrás de mi y me beso debajo de la oreja, debería estar ya acostumbrada a esas cosas.

-Quiero desayunar pero no puedo bajar… ¿porque Alice los ha invitado a todos tan pronto?

-Vamos ya la conoces... ¿te traigo un cuenco de leche y cereales?

-Por favor.- respondí con una sonrisa. Volví a mi habitación arrastrando los pies, al abrir la puerta vi a Alice colocando peines, cepillos, horquillas, maquillaje y demás bártulos encima de mi escritorio

-¡Bella¿Aún no te has duchado?

-¿Aún no soy un vampiro recuerdas? necesito desayunar y un poquito más de tiempo

-¿Y dónde está el desayuno entonces?

-Edward ha ido a por él, el piso de abajo esta hasta los topes, no pienso bajar de esta guisa

-¡No! se supone que él no podía verte hoy hasta la ceremonia. –Dijo llevándose las manos a la cara

-Vamos Alice… déjate de bobadas puede verme en la mente de los demás, de todas formas es el vestido lo que no puede ver…por eso no le dejaste que esta noche se quedara conmigo ¿recuerdas?

En ese momento llego Edward con una bandeja en la que llevaba un cuenco de cereales, café, tostadas, zumo de naranja recién hecho y una manzana. Alice le miró contrariada.

-¡Vamos Edward¡Tardará un siglo en comerse todo eso y la gente está esperando que empiece la ceremonia!

-Es tradición que la novia llegue tarde

-Gracias pero solo te pedí los cereales.-Dije mientras cogía el cuenco y me dirigía a mi cama para comerlos.

-Debes comer Bella…

-No tengo hambre, además en un par de horas estaremos almorzando

Me termine los cereales y fui a la ducha tardando todo lo posible para retrasar el momento, pero la paciencia de Alice era escasa a pesar de que tenía toda la eternidad por delante y pronto comenzó a llamarme. Me enrosque la toalla y fui otra vez a la habitación, me senté en la silla y vi como a Alice se le iluminaba la cara.

-Está bien…soy una muñeca Barbie, diviértete…

Como era de suponer tardó mucho menos que cualquier peluquera experta y mi pelo acabó en un recogido con flores y algunos tirabuzones sueltos, el maquillaje era sutil pero al mirarme al espejo parecía otra, Alice me ayudó a ponerme el vestido y me sujetó el velo al recogido.

-Si pudiera llorar ahora mismo tendría la cara llena de lagrimas, estás preciosa Bella…

Me tendió el ramo de flores y me llevo frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero.

-¿Haces esto a menudo?-Le pregunté asombrada por mi cambio

-Lo he hecho unas cuantas veces con Rosalie

-Supongo que con ella será mucho más fácil

-No digas tonterías Bella¿tú te estás viendo? estas guapísima, de verdad.

Me asomé a la ventana y vi el jardín completamente vacío, miré a Alice contrariada

-¿No ibas a preparar el jardín para la boda?

-Si bueno…iba a prepararlo pero es tan pequeño…

-¡Alice¿A cuanta gente has invitado? te dije que quería algo familiar

-¡ay no seas tan quejica y disfruta de tu día!

-¿Y dónde lo has preparado?

-En mi casa

-De acuerdo…vamos…

-No Bella, quieta aquí, primero tenemos que llevar a toda esa gente…y a Edward, que aún no se ha preparado

-¿Y para esto tenias tanta prisa?

En la cara de Alice apareció una sonrisa picara

-Ya han llegado los autobuses

-¿Autobuses¿A cuanta gente has invitado Alice?-Alice me miró riéndose

-Vengo ahora

-Está bien te espero aquí

-Jaja ¡lo se!

Cuando Alice salió de la habitación me volví lentamente hacia el espejo, no me reconocí a través del velo, lo aparté y me quedé un buen rato mirándome. Inconscientemente pensé en Jacob ¿Qué estaría haciendo? la tentación de llamarle era demasiado grande y finalmente sucumbí.

-Hola Jake

-¿Bella…¿Ocurre algo?- Su voz sonaba como un balbuceo

-No Jake, solo te echaba de menos

-Emm… pero hoy no es el día de…bueno ya sabes el día que tu…

-¿Te casas?- le ayude a terminar la frase- si

-¿Has cambiado de idea y quieres que sea yo tu marido? tengo un traje en el armario

-Jake déjate de bromas, solo quería que supieras que aunque he elegido a Edward a ti también te quiero, y que por extraño que parezca, cuando me mire al espejo vestida de novia, fuiste la primera persona en la que pensé

- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

Me estremecí al darme cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo, él no se merecía esto

-¿Bella, estas llorando?

-No Jake, es solo que…-mi voz entrecortada me delató

-Vaya, porque soy tan bruto, lo siento cielo no quería decir eso

-No, no eso es exactamente lo que querías decir y lo que piensas, y tienes razón. Esto es una despedida Jake, no volveré a hacerte daño.-Colgué el teléfono y las lagrimas salieron sin pausa. En ese momento llegó Alice

-Bella… ¿que te ocurre?- dijo mientras me tendía los brazos, yo me hundí en su pecho y solo pude sollozar una palabra, Jacob, mi Jacob

-¿Que te ha hecho ese chucho?

-Nada, es solo que le voy a echar de menos

-No pienses en eso ahora, hoy tiene que ser un día feliz… ¿quieres dejarlo para otro día?

-No no, está todo preparado, además estas tan ilusionada…

-Espero estar haciéndolo bien

-Si Alice –conteste sonriendo- es todo perfecto… siento mucho haber estropeado tu trabajo- dije señalándome la cara

-Bua, no te preocupes Bella, estoy encantada de volver a hacerlo…además así llegaremos tarde y Edward se pondrá nervioso pensando que has cambiado de opinión y le vas a dejar plantado

Enseguida se puso a trabajar y volvió a dejarlo todo perfecto

-¡Vamos Bella¡Tú coche está esperando! y también el padrino

Cuando llegué a las escaleras Charlie estaba esperándome en la puerta.

-Guau Alice te has pasado con el coche…Bella…-Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y quedó paralizado, yo sonreí

-Respira papa

-Vaya…es que estás preciosa

-¿Estas llorando?

-No…solo se me metió algo en el ojo-dijo avergonzado por la lagrima que corría por su mejilla-vamos, nos espera tu limusina

-¿¡limusina!?- grité horrorizada-¡Alice¿Cómo que una limusina?

-Oh vamos Bella…no querrías llegar en el coche patrulla…

-No pero creo que con un porche turbo 911 habría sido suficiente…-suspiré mirando al cielo.

-Bueno…no creo que el amarillo fuese lo mejor para esta ocasión

-¿De que habláis chicas?- preguntó charlie contrariado

-Nada papa…vamos nos están esperando

Cuando llegamos al camino de la casa de los Cullen casi me desmayo, Alice se había pasado, estaba todo decorado con guirnaldas de rosas y orquídeas, pero me olvidé de todo al llegar al jardín, allí estaba mi ángel de alabastro esperándome debajo del arco de bodas, noté que mi estomago se hacía un nudo y una gran presión en el pecho, no era capaz de respirar y el pánico se apoderó de mi, Alice ya estaba de camino del altar con su andar de bailarina, y Charlie me tendía la mano desde afuera

-Vamos Bella.

-No…

-¿Que?

-No puedo…-titubee

-¿Que ocurre Bella?

-No quiero, no puedo ir

-¿Quieres cancelar la boda?

-Si…-Titubee


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie se dirigió en solitario al altar mientras todos se revolvían en sus sillas y cuchicheaban, demasiada gente, vi a Charlie hablar con Edward, Alice, la otra dama de honor, Rosalie, y Esme, la madrina, tras una pequeña discusión entre Alice y Edward él se dirigió a mi, reaccioné y cerré la puerta de la limusina. Edward se inclinó sobre el cristal tintado, yo podía verle pero el a mi no.

-Bella…

-No voy a salir

-No salgas si no quieres pero ábreme, hablemos, si no te quieres casar conmigo lo entenderé

-Si quiero, lo que pasa es que…dios mira el altar, sois demasiado perfectos…

-No Bella, no empieces con eso, vamos te he visto en la mente de Charlie y estás maravillosa

-No es objetivo, amor de padre

-Y en la de Alice

-Tampoco me sirve, ella me preparó, sobreestima su trabajo

-Vamos Bella ábreme por favor… quiero hablar contigo y quiero que seas feliz, no te voy a hacer chantaje ni te voy a obligar a nada, solo quiero hablar.

-Está bien…-Abrí la puerta y la cara de Edward se iluminó

-Vaya…tienes razón, Charlie y Alice no son objetivos

Escondí mi cara entre mis manos y murmuré

-Te lo dije, ahora si eres tú el que no quiere casarse conmigo lo entiendo

-No Bella, quiero decir que es mejor, eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida

Le miré de reojo mientras me cubría con el velo y cogía el ramo de flores

-Debe ser verdad que los vampiros no se reflejan en los espejos… llama a Charlie

Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa y sentí un deseo irrefrenable de posar mis labios en los suyos.

-Date prisa, estoy deseando que llegue el beso

-Como usted diga mi dama-dijo haciendo una reverencia y besándome el dorso de la mano, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Charlie volvió a la limusina blanca para acompañarme en mi camino al altar, cuando salí comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial, recorrí el pasillo central cubierto de pétalos de rosa del brazo de mi padre mientras miraba a mi alrededor buscando a gente conocida, Jessica que me miraba con cierto gesto de envidia pero feliz, Mike a su lado parecía que se había quedado sin habla, Ángela llorando de alegría con Ben, en definitiva, todo el pueblo; al fin mis ojos encontraron a los de mi madre, aunque su cara mostraba decepción sus ojos estaban anegados de lagrimas y cuando la miré comenzó a sonreír. Al fin llegue al altar, junto a mi Edward, mi ángel, mi vida, mi alma…mi todo, estuve como ausente durante toda la ceremonia contemplando el rostro de aquel con el que quería pasar toda mi eternidad, memorizando cada milímetro de su cara, y observando cada gesto. Cuando retiró el velo para besarme mi corazón se aceleró, sus manos se posaron en mi cara y me acercó suavemente a sus labios, los sentí fríos y duros, pero dulces, más dulces que nunca, una lluvia de pétalos de rosa calló encima de nosotros y me sentí la mujer más feliz y especial del mundo. Cuando acabó la ceremonia Alice hizo a todos los invitados pasar a la zona donde se iba a servir el almuerzo, y mi madre vino a hablar conmigo.

-Bella cariño

-Hola mama-sonreí y le abracé, ella me miro con una expresión muy dulce y me besó en la frente

-Pero que rápido creces…ya no eres más mi niña-sus ojos tenían un brillo no se si de felicidad o de pena-espero que todo te salga muy bien cariño.

-Mama…te quiero mucho, y siempre seré tu niña.

-¡Bella!-Alice se acercó dando brincos-Hola señora Dwyer, ¿puedo llevarme a su hija un momento? vamos Bella, hay que ir a sacar las fotos

-Hasta luego mamá, diviértete

La sesión de fotos duró casi una hora, mi agobio era demasiado evidente al final y Edward me ayudó a convencer a Alice de que ya había suficientes fotos, además aún no habíamos almorzado y era muy posible que los invitados quisieran comer.

De primer plato los camareros trajeados nos sirvieron arroz caldoso con langosta.

-Edward, me parece que os habéis pasado también con el menú.

-A mi no me digas nada, ya sabes que fue Alice quien lo preparó todo

Alice soltó una risita mientras me miraba de reojo

-Vamos Bella, solo te casas una vez…-sus ojos pasearon asta mi madre y después se pararon en Emmet y Rosalie- bueno…al menos normalmente.

De segundo plato sirvieron Pato a la naranja, estaba delicioso y me hizo gracia ver a mi nueva familia vampiro fingir que se deleitaban con ésta comida mortal.

-Alice, tampoco creo que tengas que pasar el pan por el plato para comerte la salsa…

-chss calla Bella, tengo que disimular, y es lo que está haciendo todo el mundo

Enseguida llegó el postre, una tarta de cinco pisos adornada con flores de pan de ángel y encima del todo dos figuritas de unos novios el día de su boda, me sorprendió el gran parecido que tenían conmigo y con Edward, aunque claro está que la perfección de Edward era imposible de representar en una figura de yeso de diez centímetros, partimos la tarta y a los quince minutos las orquesta comenzó a tocar. Alice se acercó a mí saltando y riendo, yo ya me temía lo que iba a suceder en breves y me intenté escabullir como pude.

-Edward tengo que ir a hablar con mi madre, por que antes me dijo que…

-Tú no vas a ningún sitio señorita-dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo y soltaba una carcajada.-sabes que ahora toca el vals nupcial

-¡Pero sabes que no sé bailar!

-Vamos, yo te guío, sólo déjate llevar

-Te pisaré

-No me daré ni cuenta

-Me caeré

-Te sujeto

-Haré el ridículo

-Vamos Bella…no me hagas sufrir

Alice llegó y nos cogió a Edward y a mí por el brazo para arrastrarnos hasta la pista de baile, más bien debería decir arrastrarme, porque Edward iba de muy buena gana. Enseguida se hizo un corrillo alrededor de la pista, Edward y yo estábamos en el centro y yo temblaba de nerviosismo, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención y menos cuando era para realizar alguna actividad en la que era posible acabar en el suelo.

-Tranquila mi amor, no te dejare caer-Susurró mientras me acariciaba la cara, a veces parecía que en verdad si podía leerme la mente. Su brazo rodeó mi cintura mientras que el otro buscó mi mano y comenzó a sonar la música. Enseguida me di cuenta de que aquello no era tan malo, los pasos eran muy sencillos y Edward casi me elevaba del suelo sin que el resto de la gente se diera cuenta. Esme y Carlisle fueron los primeros en sumarse al baile, seguidos de mi madre y Phil y el resto de los Cullen, pronto todo el mundo bailaba el vals y aproveché para besar a Edward y escapar de la pista.

Durante el resto de la tarde estuve intentando escapar de Alice que correteaba detrás de mí intentando convencerme de que bailara con ella, pero no lo consiguió.

Cuando llegó la noche Alice repartió invitaciones para una fiesta en un pub de Seattle y explicó a todos los invitados que los autobuses los llevarían asta allí y pasarían a recogerlos unas horas después, René se acercó a mi riendo.

-Bella cariño, ¿vas con nosotros a la fiesta?

-No mamá…estoy agotada hoy ha sido un día muy largo

-Vaya…será divertido…

-No mamá, de verdad que estoy muy cansada, ¿por qué no vais tú y Phil?

-Mañana nos vemos cielo, no me voy hasta el lunes -mi madre me dio un abrazo y un beso, y se alejó del brazo de Phil. Edward llegó entonces y me abrazó cariñosamente desde atrás.

-¿Así que nada de fiesta?

-No, estoy agotada, además, quiero disfrutar de mi noche de bodas…

-Bella no me hagas sufrir, hoy estoy hambriento-estoy segura de que mi cara mostraba una gran decepción en ese momento, en cambio Edward intentaba retener la risa, sin éxito.

-Vamos Bella, tendremos toda la eternidad para ello, no seas impaciente-Edward puso sus manos en mi cintura y me besó la frente.-te dejo que te despidas de todos, ¿nos vemos en mi habitación?

-Si no vamos a hacer nada prefiero dormir en mi casa, gracias-gruñí mientras me daba la vuelta y cruzaba los brazos.

-Vamos Bella no te enfades, y quédate esta noche conmigo-Me besó detrás de la oreja y se alejó corriendo hacia casa.

Los últimos en irse fueron Carlisle y Esme.

-Bienvenida a la familia Bella-Me dijo Esme con un abrazo

-Gracias

-Creo que Edward te está esperando, hoy tenéis la casa para vosotros solos, hemos decidido no venir esta noche

-No os teníais que haber molestado

-Tranquila Bella, recuerda que no dormimos. Hasta mañana.

Me volví y entre en la casa, me dio un poco de pavor, estaba muy oscura y silenciosa. Por un momento me pregunté si Edward estaba allí o me había dejado sola, no, no podía dejarme sola allí nuestra noche de bodas, subí las escaleras en silencio y cuando llegué arriba lo vi, estaba esperándome.


	3. Chapter 3

-Déjame cogerte en brazos o Alice se enfadará por no cumplir con la tradición.

Uno de sus brazos me rodeó la cintura mientras con el otro me elevaba del suelo, yo rodee su cuello con los míos y hundí mi cabeza en su pecho. Entramos en su habitación a oscuras y cerró la puerta con el pie, me llevó asta la cama y me posó delicadamente. La luz era tenue, lo suficiente para que pudiera contemplar a Edward pero sin dejar de dar un tono intimo a la habitación. Edward se acercó a mi y se sentó a mi lado en la cama, su mano recorrió mi cara y mis labios con las yemas de los dedos, siguió la línea de mi mandíbula hasta la nuca y me acercó delicadamente a su boca, nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso muy distinto a todos los anteriores, no era dulce y suave, era apasionado, sus labios se movían insistentes sobre los míos y yo abría la boca lentamente para dejar a mi lengua encontrarse con la suya, mis manos se enredaron en su pelo, intente arrodillarme, pero aquel vestido era demasiado difícil de manejar y yo demasiado torpe. Edward me sujetó por la cintura y me ayudó a ponerme de pie mientras él también se levantaba sin dejar de besarme, sus manos comenzaron a desatarme el vestido mientras yo intentaba desabrocharle la camisa, cuando al fin lo conseguí mis manos recorrieron apasionadamente su torso desnudo, frío y duro. La prenda al fin cayó al suelo y de mi boca salió un suspiro, Edward se separó de mí para quitarme lentamente el vestido que quedó tendido en el suelo, me elevó cogiéndome por la cintura y yo enrosqué mis piernas en la suya, otra vez sus labios encontraron los míos y acabé entre la pared y su cuerpo, mis manos se enredaban en su pelo, él las agarró y las sujetó en alto contra la pared con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba mi cintura contra su frío cuerpo. Sus labios recorrieron mi cuello y mi clavícula y de mi boca se escapaba un gemido. Volvimos a separarnos de la pared y mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, Edward me sentó en la cama, mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón mi cuerpo empezó a temblar.

-¿Tienes frío?-me preguntó Edward mientras su pantalón caía al suelo

-Es imposible tener frío en estos momentos

Edward se agachó para besarme mientras su mano recorría mi espalda y me desabrochaba el sujetador, sus manos bajaron entonces hasta mi cintura yo me recosté sobre la cama y sus labios recorrieron mi cuerpo cubriéndolo de besos, sus manos siguieron bajando y me despojaron de la ultima prenda que me quedaba, mi corazón estaba desbocado. También él se deshizo de su última prenda y se acostó sobre mí con dulzura. Mi cuerpo temblaba, mi respiración era desacompasada y mi corazón bombeaba sangre como nunca lo había hecho, a pesar de ello Edward parecía no preocuparse por mi sangre.

-¿Estás bien Bella? ¿Seguro que quieres seguir?

-Nunca en mi vida he estado más segura de algo.

Me acarició la cara y posteriormente todo mi cuerpo, separó suavemente mis piernas y sentí como entraba suavemente en mí, de mi boca se escapó un gemido que él acalló con sus labios.

-Si te hago daño dímelo-susurró él en mi oído

-No, no pares.

Mis manos recorrieron cada milímetro de su piel, quería grabar en mi mente cada trozo de su perfecto cuerpo y el pequeño dolor que sentía no era nada comparado con la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí, sus movimientos eran suaves y de vez en cuando se podía escuchar un "te quiero" entre jadeos y gemidos, enseguida el dolor comenzó a desaparecer para dar paso al placer, mi cuerpo se estremeció y mis ojos buscaron los suyos. Arañe su espalda mientras de mi boca se escapaba un grito. Sus labios recorrían mi cuello y Edward inhalaba mi olor mientras su mano sujetaba mi cabeza enredándose en mi pelo. Noté como Edward aceleraba el ritmo lentamente, y cómo sus jadeos tomaban fuerza, hasta que finalmente, todo se quedó en silencio.

Edward me besó y me miró con los ojos llenos de amor, una sonrisa iluminó su cara cuando yo también le sonreí.

Me recosté contra su pecho y el me rodeó con sus brazos, me acariciaba la espalda suavemente mientras me besaba el pelo, pronto comenzó a tatarear una nana que yo conocía muy bien, mi nana.

Me desperté cuando los primeros rayos de luz atravesaron la cristalera.

-Buenos días mi princesa- Sentí mi pecho lleno de felicidad al verlo allí

-Buenos días mi ángel- Él sonrío

-¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Mejor que nunca, aunque…

-¿Hice algo mal?- me preguntó preocupado

-No, ese es exactamente el problema, no hay nada que hagas mal.

-¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno?

-No, mejor repetimos lo de ayer- Edward comenzó a reírse y se deslizó suavemente sobre mí.

Besó mis labios suavemente y me apartó unos mechones de pelo que tenia sobre la cara.

-No seas avariciosa y deja algo para las demás

-¿Las demás?-dije poniendo un tono de falso enfado en mi voz- ese anillo de tu dedo indica que eres mío, y sólo mío.

-tienes razón- desvió la mirada al exterior y con una sonrisa añadió- también tú tienes un anillo, eres mía y sólo mía.

Sentí un escalofrío cuando Edward pronunció esas palabras, ¿qué querría decir con eso? intenté pensar que no había ningún tipo de mala intención en esa frase.

-¿Sabes? hoy si que tengo hambre, y no está Alice con prisas para jugar a las peluqueras, ¿por qué no me traes un desayuno en condiciones para reponer energías?

-Mirare si queda algo de ayer, nosotros no tenemos nada…

-No tardes mi amor

-Claro que no-dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, luego se dirigió a la puerta dedicándome una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Fue curioso pero de repente tuve frío, a pesar de que estuve toda la noche envuelta en el frío cuerpo desnudo de Edward, me vestí con su camisa blanca porque no había otra cosa a la vista aparte de mí vestido de novia.

Edward apareció sin nada de comida.

-Lo siento Bella, no hay nada así que vístete que te llevo a desayunar

-¿Quieres que me ponga el vestido de novia?- bromee

-Mmm…creo que con esa camisa estás muy bien, pero mejor busco ropa de Esme… ¿tienes mucha hambre?

-Bastante la verdad… ¿por que?

Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa perfecta que dejaba ver sus afilados dientes y acercándose a mí me dijo

-Porque estás realmente apetitosa

Sus manos rodearon mi cintura y me lanzó a la cama protegiéndome con su cuerpo para luego deslizarse encima de mí encerrándome así entre su cuerpo y la cama

-¡Edward!!! ¡Suéltame!

-Nunca, esto es una condena por ser tan preciosa

Lo que hice en ese momento fue ridículo, intenté quitármelo de encima con puñetazos y patadas en su cuerpo pero lo único que conseguía era que su risa se hiciera más fuerte por lo que yo también me empecé a reír percatándome de lo absurdo de la situación.

-Vamos… ¿que tengo que hacer para conseguir mi libertad?

-Darme un beso

-¿Y eso es una condena?- posé mis manos a ambos lados de su cara y le besé con la misma pasión con la que yo le besaba siempre

-Creo que te estás ganando la cadena perpetua

-Hagamos una cosa, vamos a desayunar, compramos provisiones para meses y cumplimos condena juntos.

-Suena bien, iré a por ropa

Me vestí con un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta de Esme, me sobraban unos centímetros por lo que tuve que doblar el bajo de los pantalones

Edward me llevó a una cafetería del pueblo y me invitó a desayunar tortitas con nata y chocolate.

-Bella, ¿no quieres nada más?

-Café por favor- respondí mirando a la camarera que sonrió mientras lo apuntaba en su libreta, yo correspondí con otra sonrisa

-Ahora mismo se lo traigo

-Bueno Bella, ¿estás preparada para la segunda parte del trato?

-¿Aún me quedan un par de semanas no?

-Bueno…no exactamente

Mis ojos se abrieron en una mueca de terror y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar

-Que quieres decir con eso-mi voz sonaba titubeante y empecé a hiperventilar, Edward se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se sentó a mi lado cubriéndome con sus brazos

-Alice los ha visto, estarán aquí el viernes.

-El viernes…-un nuevo escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.- ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-El jueves tomaron la decisión, no queríamos ponerte nerviosa

-No tenías derecho a hacerme esto, beberías habérmelo dicho.

-No hubiera cambiado nada Bella…no te hacíamos ningún bien diciéndotelo

-Podría haber empezado a hacerme a la idea

-Bella, si no estás segura buscaremos otra solución, no tienes porque hacerlo

-Quiero hacerlo, además no podríamos engañarles, harían daño a Charlie…lo que pasa es que…-suspiré- Jake…

Levanté la cabeza hasta encontrar los ojos color chocolate de Edward que mantenía un gesto tenso con la mandíbula apretada, yo fruncí el ceño

-¿No lo entiendes verdad? esto es lo más duro

-¿Quieres quedar hoy con él?

Bajé la mirada intentando reprimir las lágrimas que se asomaban a mis ojos

-Si-respondí en un susurro

Llegó la camarera y dejó las tortitas y el café encima de la mesa, le di las gracias y Edward pagó el desayuno.

-No tengo hambre

-Vamos Bella, relájate, todo saldrá bien-Edward me acercó el plato y me besó el pelo, voy a llamar a Jacob, come.

Edward salió de la cafetería y sacó el pequeño móvil plateado del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, intenté adivinar que era lo que le decía pero mis dotes para leer los labios eran más bien escasas, así que cuando volvió a entrar lo primero que hice fue levantarme de un salto y preguntarle qué habían dicho.

-Tranquila Bella, nos encontraremos con él en la frontera cuando desayunes

Cogí el abrigo pero Edward me llevó otra vez a la mesa y mientras me hacía sentarme me repitió

-Cuando desayunes.

Engullí el plato que tenía delante y me bebí la taza de café de un trago, estaba ansiosa por ver a Jake

-Venga, vamos a la Push


	4. Chapter 4

Salí de la cafetería y me dirigí a toda prisa al volvo, Edward caminaba tranquilamente bajo la lluvia y a pesar de que me encantaba verlo así, caminando despreocupado bajo la lluvia mientras su pelo goteaba sobre su cara, bajé la ventanilla y le grité que se diera prisa, su cara se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto pero a pesar de ello corrió al coche y lo puso en marcha antes de que a mí me diera tiempo a cerrar de nuevo la ventanilla.

Por una vez no me preocupé de lo rápido que conducía, es más, me parecía demasiado lento, pero al fin llegamos a la divisoria, y allí estaba Jake a unos metros apoyado en el lateral de su coche sonriéndome a través de su melena mojada, le di un beso a Edward mientras abría la puerta pero el me sujetó del brazo

-Llévate esto, llámame para venir a buscarte ¿de acuerdo?

Dejó un pequeño móvil en mi mano

-Vale, hasta luego

Me bajé del coche de un salto y caí de lleno en un charco que me salpicó de barro, lo que hizo reír a Jacob y fui rápidamente a su lado

-Tan torpe como siempre

-Mmm…ya ves… ¿Qué tal estás?

-Pues bien, ¿y que tal está mi mujer casada?

Contraje los labios mientras le miraba de reojo

-Pues un poco mojada…

-Vamos sube al coche no te vayas a resfriar

Me abrió la puerta y luego se dirigió a la puerta del conductor con las manos en los bolsillos, entró y encendió la calefacción

-¿Tienes frío?

-Solo un poco

Pasó el brazo entre los dos asientos y cogió un abrigo del asiento trasero

-Toma ponte esto

-Piensas en todo-Dije con una sonrisa mientras me echaba el abrigo demasiado grande para mí por los hombros.-Gracias Jake

-¿Adónde quieres ir?

-Elige tú

-Vale, te enseñaré algo

Jake encendió el motor y giró el coche haciendo un trompo

-¡JAKE!

-Tranquila Bella, no nos vamos a matar, además, yo ya he tenido todos los huesos rotos y no es para tanto

-Gracias pero preferiría llegar de una pieza al final del día, y tú también deberías, no creo que a Edward le haga ilusión que no le devuelvas a su mujer entera.

-La verdad es que me gustaría quitarte algo…aunque quizás ya te lo haya quitado la sanguijuela esta noche

-¡¡¡JACOB!!!

-¿Qué?

-Lo primero, no llames sanguijuela a Edward, y lo segundo, no es asunto tuyo

-Vale, perdóname Bella…

-No lo tendré en cuenta, quiero pasar un buen día contigo ¿vale? por favor no lo estropees.

-Vale, lo haré mejor

Siguió conduciendo por unos caminos empedrados asta llegar a lo alto de un acantilado y allí aparcó el coche.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí Jake? que sepas que no tengo ninguna intención de repetir el salto de acantilado, fue una sensación demasiado fuerte para mí.

Jake encogió los hombros

-Esperaba que lo repitieras conmigo

Miré al precipicio, era por lo menos el doble que desde el que me había tirado, mi respiración se corto y tragué saliva

-¡¡¡Vamos era broma Bella!!! jajaja

-No tiene gracia-dije cruzando los brazos y bajando la cabeza indignada

-Estás tan mona cuando te enfadas…-dijo mientras ponía un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja.

-Bueno ¿entonces que querías enseñarme?

-No seas impaciente Bella, tenemos todo el día por delante

-El problema es que estoy empapada Jake, tengo frío

-Quítate la ropa-dijo Jake mientras se le escapaba una risita picara

-Jake…

-Jaja hablo en serio, quítalo y ponte mi abrigo, te prometo que no miro

-Vale, tápate los ojos…o mejor, me voy a la parte de atrás.

-De acuerdo, no te fías de mi jajaja

Me deslicé entre los asientos delanteros y el pantalón se me quedó enganchado en el freno de mano por lo que tropecé y me di de bruces contra el asiento trasero, Jacob se dio la vuelta rápidamente y me preguntó preocupado

-¿Estás bien Bella?

-Si, si, estoy bien

El abrigo de Jake me quedaba grande y me llegaba asta debajo de las rodillas así que pensé quitarme los vaqueros llenos de barro

-Jake, no mires por el retrovisor…

-Vale…me tapo los ojos, Bella…eres una desconfiada jajaja

Me quité los pantalones y la camiseta empapada y los estiré en el asiento trasero, me puse el abrigo de Jake y me dispuse a volver al asiento delantero

-Espera Bella, voy yo atrás.

Jake salió del coche y entró en la parte trasera, cogió mi ropa y la puso en el asiento del conductor.

-¿Sigues teniendo frío?

-Un poco- confesé

Se quitó la camiseta y la estiro en el asiento delantero

-Creo que tienes una aversión inexplicable hacia la ropa

-Simplemente hay ocasiones en las que sobra

Se ató el pelo en una cola de caballo y posteriormente hizo lo mismo con mi pelo

-Además, estaba empapada. Acércate, estás temblando.

Jacob estiró los brazos hacia mí, yo puse las piernas encima del asiento del coche y me recosté entre sus brazos como si fuera un bebé, él cerró los brazos en torno a mi cuerpo y pronto empecé a entrar en calor.

-Jake…

-Dime Bella

-Jake…tengo que decirte algo pero…no sé como

-Sólo dímelo, ¿qué ocurre?

-Ésta puede que sea la última vez que seamos capaces de estar así sin querer matarnos el uno al otro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-El viernes llegarán los Vulturis a comprobar que Edward ha cumplido el trato

La cara de Jacob se contrajo en una mueca de odio y dolor, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, me apretó contra su pecho desnudo y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.

Permanecimos así durante un largo rato asta que aflojó la presa y secó las lágrimas de mi cara dulcemente. Luego me acercó a él asta que su boca estuvo a sólo unos milímetros de la mía, sentí su cálido aliento sobre mis labios y mi respiración se aceleró, Jacob posó su mano en mi cara y acarició mis labios con su dedo pulgar, cerró los ojos y acarició mis labios suavemente con los suyos, cerré mis ojos y le besé con fuerza, apretando su cabeza contra mí para hacer más profundo el beso, su mano bajó lentamente y me desabrochó el primer botón del abrigo. De repente Jake me sujetó por los hombros y me apartó de él.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Jacob permaneció en silencio mirando por la ventana mientras intentaba acompasar su respiración

-Esto es un error…-susurró Jacob

-Te necesito-dije mientras las lágrimas me rodaban por la cara-me da igual como sea, si tú quieres esto lo tendrás, pero te necesito Jake.

-Tú no quieres hacerlo

-No lo sé.-permanecí en silenció a la espera de que él dijera algo, pero no lo hizo-lo que sí sé, es que te necesito, necesito estar hoy contigo, necesito que seamos Bella y Jacob, como antes, por favor…solo tú y yo, como si el resto del mundo no existiese

-¿Y qué pasará después Bella? tú te irás con tu sanguijuela y yo me quedaré aquí pensando en ti, y pensando en que te convertiste en la criatura más repulsiva que existe sobre la tierra, en una chupasangres. Nunca más mi Bella, ya no serás cálida, ni tendrás ese olor tan dulce…será más duro si ocurre, es mejor así.

Salí del coche llorando, y me acerque al acantilado, había dejado de llover pero el suelo estaba aún húmedo así que me senté en una piedra cercana al borde, oí como Jacob me llamaba y lo vi acercarse a mí corriendo, se puso de cuclillas frente a mí y me abrazó.

-Pensé que te ibas a tirar por el acantilado-No pude conseguir reprimir una risa

-Jake no seas tonto

-Bueno, seremos Jake y Bella, pero amigos solamente

-Bien.

-Vamos, tengo hambre.

Nos levantamos y caminamos agarrados hasta el coche, Jake abrió el maletero y sacó un bocadillo para mí y una lata de refresco, después tendió una toalla gigante en el prado, sacó su comida y se sentó, yo me senté a su lado

-¿Así que tenias esto preparado?

-Simplemente se me ocurrió que podríamos pasar el día aquí…-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros-¿sabes? me encanta este sitio, es a donde vengo cuando me apetece estar solo.

-Entonces yo no debería de estar aquí, ¿no?

-Bueno, puedo compartirlo contigo. El único problema serán los recuerdos…no creo que vuelva a venir aquí.

-Jake…me gustaría tanto que esto no acabe de ésta manera…no quiero perderte

-No lo hagas, no te conviertas en uno de ellos

-Eso no está dentro de mis posibilidades-Dije bajando la mirada

-Si lo está Bella…eres libre de elegir

Negué con la cabeza

-No Jake, ellos harían daño a Charlie, no puedo permitir eso.

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo.

-No me entiendes, quiero hacerlo…lo que no quiero es perderte

-No puedes tenerlo todo.

-Podríamos intentarlo

-¿intentar que Bella?

-Haber, Edward y tú habéis sido capaces de pasar una noche juntos, y eso que tú no es lo pusiste nada fácil, y luego os aliasteis con los Cullen… ¿no crees que podríamos intentar seguir siendo amigos?

-No Bella, todo eso fue por ti, por ti pasé la noche con Edward y contigo, y por ti nos aliamos con los Cullen… si tú te conviertes en uno de ellos no tendremos nada por lo que reprimir nuestro odio, lo siento Bella pero tienes que elegir no le des más vueltas buscando soluciones inexistentes.

-Supongo que deberíamos disfrutar nuestro último día como amigos

Jacob se levantó de un salto

-Vamos, te llevaré a dar un paseo, espérame aquí


	5. Chapter 5

Desapareció entre los árboles sin que me diera tiempo a decirle nada y enseguida apareció un gran lobo cobrizo de entre los árboles, se acercó a mi y me acarició el hombro con su gran cabeza, luego la bajó y agarró mi muñeca con su mandíbula sin presionar para hacerme levantarme yo entendí que quería que me subiera en su lomo y así lo hice. Su pelaje era largo y suave y era tan calido…el gran lobo comenzó a caminar y poco a poco fue acelerando la marcha

-No Jake, no se te ocurra…

Giró la cabeza y lamió mi mano burlonamente por lo que yo me sujete con fuerza y pegue mi cuerpo al suyo, pronto comenzó a correr tan rápido que parecía que volábamos. Ya había experimentado algo parecido con Edward, pero esto era diferente notaba como subíamos y bajábamos con cada zancada y la adrenalina comenzó a correr por mi cuerpo, me sujete con más fuerza al gran lobo y empecé a gritar disfrutando del momento, no se a la velocidad a la que íbamos pero tardamos muy poco en llegar a una pequeña playa. Jake hizo que me bajara de su lomo y desapareció entre la arboleda, enseguida reapareció con su forma humana

-¿dónde llevabas el pantalón?

-En la pata trasera…entre las garras… ¿esperabas que apareciera desnudo?

-La verdad es que no me extrañaría

Jake se sentó en la arena detrás de mí con las piernas abiertas y me agarró por la cintura para que me acercara a él, yo me arrastre hasta ponerme entre ellas y me recosté sobre su cálido pecho

-¿Te gustó la carrera?

-¡Me encanto! fue una gran descarga de adrenalina

-Bueno, guarda algo para luego, volveremos así

-Vale, tengo adrenalina de sobra…-dije soltando un bostezo, Jacob soltó una carcajada

-Pues no lo parece-alargó los brazos y me envolvió en ellos, yo me giré sobre mi costado izquierdo y puse mis brazos en torno a su cintura, mi mejilla estaba ardiendo por el contacto con su piel y notaba su calido aliento mientras me besaba el pelo…

-Bella…-susurraba Jake-despierta es tarde te has quedado dormida…tenemos que volver al coche

-oh…dios…lo siento Jake…

-Tranquila, aunque estés dormida soy feliz si estas a mi lado, ¿tendrás fuerzas para agarrarte?

-Si si… vamos te espero aquí

Jake me dio un beso en la mejilla y se adentro en el bosque, aún era de día pero estaba a punto de anochecer, el gran lobo apareció y yo fui corriendo a subirme a su lomo, cuando estuve bien sujeta comenzó su carrera y otra vez la misma sensación de libertad, el viento me rozaba la cara y el pelo volaba a su antojo, llegamos al acantilado dónde estaba el coche y yo me dirigí a él corriendo, mi ropa ya estaría seca así que me metí en el coche para cambiarme. Cuando salí Jake estaba allí acostado sobre la gran toalla en la que comimos.

-Bella, ven, está a punto de anochecer

-Tienes razón, será mejor que llame a Edward

Jacob soltó un bufido

-Por favor ven conmigo, ya lo llamas luego

-Bueno, pero se enfadará si no le llamo pronto…-dudé

-¿Estás en la cárcel y te ha concedido el tercer grado? Por favor Bella, olvídate de él por unas horas y disfruta del poco tiempo que nos queda juntos, quiero que veas esto conmigo.

Me acerqué y me senté a su lado en la toalla, él estaba utilizando su mochila como almohada. Alargó un brazo e hizo que me acostase a su lado con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. Pronto el sol comenzó a desaparecer en el horizonte, era un espectáculo maravilloso, los reflejos de luz sobre el agua que se movía con fuerza debido al viento, el choque de ésta con los roquedos hacía que se elevara y después cayera en forma de una microscópica lluvia otra vez al océano, las luces y colores se mezclaban en las nubes como en un cuadro de Van Gogh pero aquello era mucho más maravilloso, la suave neblina que lo cubría hacía que todo pareciese irreal.

-¿Te ha gustado?-preguntó Jake una vez que el sol había desaparecido por completo

-Ha sido precioso.-Su cara me mostró una gran sonrisa y me besó en la frente.

-Vamos, llama a Edward, es hora de volver.

Saqué el móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y marqué su número, no dejó ni sonar el primer pitido

-Hola Bella

-Hola, ¿vienes a buscarme?

-Vale, en cinco minutos estoy en la divisoria, nos vemos.

Siempre era igual de seco por teléfono, Jake estaba recogiéndolo todo, metió las latas de refresco, servilletas y demás en una bolsa de plástico que metió en el maletero y luego dobló la toalla y la guardó también allí. Cerró el maletero y se subió al coche. Lo puso en marcha y permaneció en silencio durante casi todo el camino.

-Tranquila Bella, intentare mantener fuera de mi mente el beso

-Da igual Jake, es sólo un beso, él lo entenderá

Pronto llegamos y Jake frenó en seco, sujetaba el volante con fuerza y apretaba los dientes.

-Jake… ¿que ocurre?-pregunté preocupada mientras alargaba la mano para acariciarle la cara. Él la apartó bruscamente mientras se echaba hacia delante para poner la cabeza entre las manos.

-No puedo soportarlo Bella…es demasiado dolor, vete

-Pero Jacob…

-¡Vete! ¡Vamos!-gritó furioso

-¡no! escúchame Jake, ésta va a ser la última vez y no pienso acabar así.

-Bella he aguantado hasta ahora pero no soy capaz de aguantar más sin decírtelo.

-¿El qué?

-Que te odio. Te odio porque quieres echarlo todo por la borda, quieres convertirte en un ser asqueroso, quieres perder a Charlie, a Reneé a mí, toda tu vida… ¡quieres dejar de ser humana!

-Llámame egoísta si te parece, pero es mí vida y hago con ella lo que quiero, no eres quien para odiarme por lo que decida hacer con ella.

-Pero si puedo odiarte por el dolor que me haces sentir.

-Jake, estoy segura de que encontraras a

-Si si si, estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien que será muy especial y te hará pasar momentos maravillosos que te harán olvidarte de mí… ¿todo eso verdad? gracias pero no me interesa

-Vale, ódiame si quieres, yo te seguiré queriendo.

-¿De verdad crees que los vampiros son capaces de querer?

Esa pregunta me dolió como cien puñaladas atravesando mi corazón, sentí como mi pecho se hacía más pequeño y cogí una gran bocanada de aire, Edward llevaba gran rato al otro lado de la frontera invisible pero al oír eso no pudo evitarlo y salió furioso del volvo, se dirigió a la puerta del piloto, la abrió con tal fuerza que casi la arranca de cuajo y cogiendo a Jacob del cuello lo sacó del coche de un empujón. Yo salí de un salto y rodee el coche.

-¡No, Edward!

-¡Quédate hay Bella!

-¡Edward por favor vámonos!¡has cruzado la frontera¡ ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Vi cómo el cuerpo de Jacob se estremecía en el suelo y se convertía en un gran lobo rojizo que se agazapó mientras gruñía amenazadoramente a Edward, éste se mantenía tenso con los ojos fijos en él, preparado para el ataque. Yo estaba aterrorizada, no tanto por la visión de aquellas dos bestias preparándose para la lucha, sino porque esas bestias eran la razón de mi existencia.

-¡Edward por favor escúchame! ¡Vayámonos de aquí!

-Coge el coche y aléjate

-No pienso irme sin ti, vamos Edward.

El gran lobo se abalanzó sobre Edward quien ágilmente supo esquivar su embestida, y ambos volvieron a adoptar esa tensa postura.

-¡Bella por favor, no quiero que veas esto!

-¡Pues vayámonos!

Pronto apareció el resto de la manada, Edward no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra todos ellos, había sobrepasado la frontera, y además lo había hecho para atacar a uno de ellos, entendí que se había desatado la guerra. Noté como mis piernas perdían fuerza y caí de rodillas sobre el camino embarrado, mis manos se hundieron en el barro y lágrimas de impotencia llenaron mis ojos, debía tomar una decisión y si quería que Edward sobreviviese ésta debería ser la más arriesgada. Tomé fuerzas y eché a correr hasta interponerme entre Edward y esa manada de lobos.

-¡Bella qué haces! ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-No pienso dejar que te maten

-¡Mierda! Bella no seas idiota

Los lobos retrocedieron unos metros y empezaron a rodearnos, Edward gruñó algo ininteligible y en unos movimientos tan rápidos que no fui capaz a captar me cogió en brazos apretándome contra su cuerpo y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a la manada.

Jake y los demás nos seguían muy cerca y yo tenía miedo, recordé la cara desfigurada de Emily, ¿podrían esas bestias reconocerme?, ¿o interponerme sólo sirvió para que Edward escapase de ellos para ponerme a salvo?, daba igual, en cualquier caso había sido la decisión correcta. Los ojos de Edward se habían vuelto negros como el carbón y multitud de chispas rojas los salpicaban _"__Nos entregamos por completo a nuestros sentidos cuando cazamos nos regimos menos por nuestras mentes. Domina sobre todo el sentido del olfato. Si estuvieras en cualquier lugar cercano cuando pierdo el control de esa manera..."_

Entonces lo comprendí, no sólo intentaba protegerme de las bestias sino que también me protegía de él, tenía miedo a entregarse a la lucha de tal forma que no fuera consciente de sus actos.


	6. Chapter 6

Nota al final del capitulo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie¡Salid todos!-Gritó Edward cuando llegamos a la casa

-Huele asquerosamente a hombre lobo-dijo Jasper que estaba en el jardín con Alice y Esme.

-Si, nos persiguen. Esme toma, pon a Bella a salvo.

-¡No!- dije mientras me sujetaba con fuerza a Edward, Esme se acercó y me cogió en brazos mientras Edward deshacía fácilmente mi fuerte abrazo.

-Iros lejos, ponla a salvo y que no vea ni oiga nada-Edward me besó en la frente, Esme asintió y echó a correr rápidamente mientras yo gritaba y me retorcía intentando quedarme con Edward, me aterrorizaba la idea de que los Cullen y la manada de la Push luchasen entre ellos, todos significaban demasiado para mí.

Esme se paró poco más allá del jardín de la casa, yo no oía nada, se sentó en el suelo y me mantuvo sujeta con fuerza contra ella en un abrazo que intentaba ser tranquilizador.

-Esme, páralos por favor-Le dije mirándola a los ojos con los míos llenos de lágrimas

-No puedo hacer nada Bella, la guerra se ha desatado-Sus ojos y su voz también estaban llenos de dolor.

-Por lo menos acércate, necesito saber lo que pasa

-Yo lo estoy oyendo, si ocurre algo te lo haré saber

Esme mantenía la mirada perdida, concentrada en la pelea y con la mandíbula apretada. Noté como su aparente tranquilidad iba desapareciendo para dar paso al nerviosismo.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Hay alguien herido?

-Nada importante aún, recuerda que aunque seamos menos en número tenemos algo de ventaja.

-¿Ventaja? Alice no puede ver sus estrategias…

-Pero Edward puede oírlas y adelantarse. Tranquila Bella, de momento todo va bien.

-De momento…-susurré, me encogí sobre mí misma intentando tranquilizarme cuando Esme se envaró al mismo tiempo que se mordía los labios.

-¿Qué ocurre Esme?

-Me necesitan…

-Vete a ayudarles

-¿Me prometes que te quedarás aquí?

-Vale…

-No te acerques, no hagas ninguna tontería Bella, si te ocurre algo nunca me lo perdonaré, y aún menos Edward

Asentí con la cabeza y Esme desapareció como un rayo dejándome sola, le había prometido quedarme allí pero la incertidumbre me dolía, necesitaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo, si alguno estaba herido, necesitaba saberlo. Me acerqué rodeando la casa sin salir del bosque, cuando llegué me derrumbé, ver a tus seres queridos luchando a muerte entre ellos es demasiado duro. Tres lobos tenían rodeada a Rosalie, ésta intentaba escapar entre los huecos pero ellos ya habían reducido el circulo a su alrededor, estaba desesperada sin saber cómo salir de allí. Edward era quien más cerca estaba de ellos

-¡Edward! ayúdame.-Grito Rosalie, él giró rápidamente dejando su espalda al descubierto, y entonces vi como el gran lobo rojo se abalanzaba sobre él, mi corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos eternos, yo estaba suficientemente cerca así que sin pensarlo dos veces me abalancé y me interpuse entre ellos. El choque contra el lobo fue tan fuerte que noté como mis huesos crujían, caí al suelo sin poder moverme por el intenso dolor, solo recuerdo mis gritos, a la manada de lobos internándose en el bosque y a Edward tomándome en brazos; entonces perdí el conocimiento.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté en la habitación de Edward, el dolor era muy intenso y empecé a gritar de nuevo. Vi a Edward a los pies de la cama roto de dolor

-¿no puedes ponerle más calmantes?-le preguntó a Carlisle

-Ya le he atiborrado, lo siento Edward no puedo hacer nada más por ella.

De mi boca se escaparon borbotones de sangre

-Llevémosla al hospital

-No servirá para nada, tiene todos los órganos destrozados. Sólo nos queda una salida.

-No, así no.

-¿Qué más da Edward? lo íbamos a hacer de todas formas.-Dijo Alice acercándose a él. Edward se acercó a mí y me cogió de la mano suavemente, se inclinó y susurrándome al oído me preguntó si quería que me mordiera.

-Si, hazlo-Le conteste con gran esfuerzo-No dejes que muera.

Escuché la respiración desacompasada de Edward y aullidos procedentes del bosque, Él levantó suavemente mi mano para acercarla a su boca y después de dudar unos segundos me mordió, note como sus dientes se clavaban en mi piel, bebió mi sangre cerrando los ojos pero pronto paró y repitió la operación en la otra muñeca y en los tobillos según le indicaba Carlisle, luego me rodeó con sus brazos y me acercó a él, clavó sus dientes en mi cuello mientras me abrazaba y bebió mi sangre mientras me acariciaba el pelo. Cuando paró me apretó contra su cuerpo y me susurró que todo saldría bien. Noté como la ponzoña se extendía por mi cuerpo quemándome las venas y mis gritos se volvieron aún más insoportables. A pesar de tener casi todos los huesos rotos me retorcía de dolor y Edward parecía sufrir más que yo, con cada grito mío él me apretaba más contra sí susurrándome palabras tranquilizadoras, diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba y que pronto acabaría todo. Las lágrimas corrían por mi cara por el intenso dolor que ya embargaba casi todo mi cuerpo, los sedantes que Carlisle me había dado no surgían efecto contra la ponzoña y deseé la muerte, la deseé con todas mis fuerzas y suplique que alguien me matara. le dije a Edward mirándole a los ojos que lo hiciera, que sacase toda la sangre de mi cuerpo y que acabara con todo ese dolor, sus ojos mostraban una gran tristeza y sus dulces labios me besaban, pero no dijo ni una palabra. No se cuanto duró aquella agonía, pero Edward no se alejó de mi ni un segundo, estuvo allí acostado a mi lado abrazándome, diciéndome que me amaba, pero eso a mi no me consolaba. Seguí implorando la muerte asta que el dolor empezó a remitir, noté como mi corazón se ralentizaba y en ese momento vi a Edward mirándome como nunca lo había hecho, acariciando mi cara con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba mi mano, su piel ya no parecía tan fría. Entonces mi vista cambió, había multitud de detalles que antes me habían pasado inadvertidos, todo estaba plagado de movimiento, los colores eran mucho más intensos y estaba casi segura de que podría ver en la oscuridad. Todo era mucho más maravilloso de lo que nunca podía haber imaginado. Esperé unos segundos antes de hacerlo, si había quedado maravillada mirando la pared no podía imaginar como sería mirar a Edward, cuando lo hice me quedé sin habla, era como un autentico ángel caído del cielo, parecía envuelto por una luz que sólo había visto aquella tarde en el claro.

Nos quedamos mirándonos largo rato en silencio asta que escuché a Edward diciendo que era maravillosa.

-Vamos Edward, no soy tan maravillosa como dices.

-Yo no he dicho nada.

-¿Cómo que no? te acabo de oír… ¿o acaso me he vuelto loca?

-Bella, te juro que no he dicho nada, de verdad. Sólo lo he pensado.

-Pues es como si me lo hubieras dicho… yo estoy segura de haberlo oído.

Entonces escuche de nuevo su voz "Puede que ése sea su poder, lee mentes como yo…"

-¿Tú crees?

-Esto se me hace muy raro Bella, estoy acostumbrado a ser yo quien entre en las mentes de los demás-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pues vete acostumbrándote a que yo entre en la tuya. ¿Sabes? no podrás serme infiel-Los dos nos echamos a reír

-Nunca lo haría, espera, vamos a hacer una prueba

Edward salió corriendo de la habitación y volvió con Alice agarrada del brazo

-Eh!!! Suéltame, podrías tener unos pocos de modales ¿no crees¡Bella¿Ya estás bien¡Vaya, pero que guapa que estas!

-Gracias Alice¿que quieres probar Edward?

-¿Puedes leerle la mente?

-Osea, que soy como una rata de laboratorio ¿no?-Dijo Alice con los brazos en jarras.

-O no está pensando en nada o no puedo…

-Jaja si que está pensando en algo, anda, vuelve con Jasper si quieres.-Le dijo Edward a Alice

-Oh muy amable por su parte- Respondió sarcásticamente.-Chao Bella, bienvenida- Alice salió de la habitación mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-Bueno pues parece que a Alice no puedes… ven vamos a ver a Carlisle.-Edward me tendió la mano y cuando yo puse la mía sobre ella la cerró fuertemente y tiró de mi para luego sujetarme por la cintura contra sí.

-Ya no tengo que ser tan cuidadoso contigo…

-Eso me gusta-respondí con una sonrisa picara

-Venga vamos-Edward comenzó a correr y tiró de mi, y aunque era más rápida y más dura, seguía siendo torpe ya que me caí nada mas pasar la puerta de la habitación.

-¡¡Bella!!

-Estoy bien tranquilo-dije mientras me levantaba y echaba a correr escaleras abajo.

Llegamos a la cocina y allí estaban Carlisle y Esme, hablando sobre mí.

-Si interrumpo…

-No, no Bella. Nos alegramos de que ya haya pasado. Ven, siéntate

Carlisle separó de la mesa la silla de su izquierda y yo me senté en ella lentamente, no sabía la fuerza que ahora poseía y no quería romper nada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien creo… tengo sed, y hambre.

-Bueno es lógico, eres un neófito. Pero no parece que estés realmente hambrienta, es mejor que hablemos antes.

-Carlisle, puede leerme la mente.-Dijo Edward.

-¿Y a nosotros?-Preguntó Carlisle, yo lo intenté pero las únicas voces que me llegaban eran las de Edward pensando en cómo protegerme cuando fuésemos a cazar.

-Nada…

-Vaya…pues si que es raro¿quizás se ha creado una conexión con la transformación?

Edward negó con la cabeza

-No, yo sigo sin oírla.

-Bueno, tranquilos aún es pronto para saber cuales son sus poderes. Deberíamos hablar de otras cosas, Charlie está preocupado. Me llamó anteayer preguntándome por vosotros, le dije que se había adelantado la fecha de la luna de miel pero tendrás que llamarle…

-Bueno, pero se supone que no estoy aquí¿desde dónde le llamo?

-Desde mi móvil, llamamos con número desconocido y no se puede rastrear. No creo que Charlie intente rastrearte pero nunca está de más tomar precauciones. Hay otro tema que me gustaría tratar, no te acerques a los humanos, aún eres neófita y no sabemos hasta dónde puede llegar tu hambre. Es mejor prevenir y no correr riesgos¿estás de acuerdo?

-Si, está bien, pero yo ahora…tengo hambre

-No te impacientes Bella.-Dijo Edward levantándose de la silla

-¿Por qué no me llevas de caza?

-Mmmm no estoy seguro-oí como estaba pensando la forma de protegerme de los animales, vi como me hacía quedarme a una distancia prudente y él cazaba un ciervo para después ofrecérmelo.

-Vamos Edward¡no me va a matar un ciervo!

-No sabes como hacerlo

-Creo que seré capaz, simplemente lo aplaco y le muerdo, fácil.

-No se…

-Bueno, si no quieres llevarme voy a decírselo a Alice.

-Será mejor que no vayas ahora a su habitación.-Dijo Edward riendo

-¿Por qué?...oh…ya…esta con Jasper…

-Bueno, te llevaré a cazar, pero deja que te ayude, sigue mis instrucciones, no te adelantes.

-De acuerdo…-dije poniendo los ojos en blanco-ahora, vamos.-Lo agarre por el brazo y lo arrastre hacia la puerta, me sorprendió que mi fuerza hubiera aumentado tanto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Idea de los poderes de Bella de Bea Black ;) graxe Beaaaaaa!!!


	7. Chapter 7

En cuanto salimos de la casa Edward me retó a una carrera, la idea me gustó, ya había probado la velocidad en coche, en sus brazos y a lomos de Jake, era hora de probar mi propia velocidad, así que sin previo aviso aceleré todo lo que pude y pude oír a Edward gritándome mentalmente que no hiciera trampas. Corrí velozmente entre los árboles del bosque, mi agilidad aún dejaba mucho que desear así que me comí alguna rama por el camino y Edward se reía de mí diciéndome que los ecologistas se iban a enfadar por acabar con todo el bosque.

-Estás enfadado por que te voy ganando-Le grite girando la cabeza, entonces me tropecé con un árbol joven que acabó en el suelo tras mi choque.

-Mira al frente Bella¡que te estrellas!-Contestó Edward riéndose de mi-Además, si quiero te adelanto.

-Claro claro, todos dicen eso cuando van perdiendo

-¿No me crees?

Volví a mirar atrás pero no lo vi, entonces choqué con algo duro que ésta vez no calló a mi paso, sino que me sujetó y me elevó cogiéndome por la cintura.

-Ya casi hemos llegado, mejor vayamos despacio para no asustarlos

-Vale, pero si me bajas mejor

-Bueno, he ganado la carrera ¿no? así que ¿no debería tener un premio?

-Has ganado con trampas, me distrajiste

-Jaja, sabes bien que es mentira Bella. Vamos, luego estudiaremos cual es mi premio

Caminamos sigilosamente agarrados de la mano asta llegar a un pequeño claro atravesado por un arrollo en el que bebían apaciblemente una manada de ciervos.

Ven Bella, escucha¿ves ese que está alejado de la manada? vamos a rodear el claro escondidos entre los árboles hasta estar más cerca, entonces corres hacía el por un costado y lo tiras al suelo, sujetándolo por la cabeza y por el lomo, luego siéntate encima para paralizarlo y entonces muérdele el cuello. No te preocupes por el resto de la manada, escapará, sino estaré yo cerca para ahuyentarles. Vamos.

Hice todo tal y como me dijo Edward y fue más fácil de lo que parecía en principio, pero después de probar la sangre de ese ciervo estaba más sedienta aún, la sensación de la sangre caliente deslizándose por mi garganta era indescriptible, me sentí viva de nuevo, mi corazón pareció estremecerse con la llegada de la sangre viva a mi cuerpo y enloquecí, era como un animal salvaje hambriento. Por todos lados veía seres vivos, con corazones que latían y bombeaban sangre, y yo los quería tomar todos, secarles, tomar su sangre y con ella su vida para volver a sentir esa calidez y ese hormigueo en mi cuerpo.

Los ciervos ya habían escapado, si corría los alcanzaría. Pero tenía cerca un nido de un águila americana, así que sin pensarlo dos veces trepé al árbol y tomé al águila y a los polluelos, para bajar de un salto y echar a correr en busca de más sangre. Pero Edward ya estaba esperándome bajo el árbol para pararme los pies. Si hubiera sido más racional hubiera visto sus planes, pero la sed me cegaba.

-Bella quieta-Me dijo enfurecido mientras me sujetaba tenazmente contra el suelo

-¡Tengo sed!-Grite gruñendo para mostrarle mis dientes en un gesto amenazador mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, negros como el carbón.

-Yo también tengo de esos-dijo para después gruñirme y mostrarme sus dientes, vi que por amenazas no conseguiría nada así que recurrí a explotar su punto débil, yo.

-Por favor Edward, la sed es insoportable-le miré suspirando mientras repetía una y otra vez, "por favor, por favor"

-No hagas eso Bella, venga, lo soportaras, respira hondo y no pienses en la sangre. Tienes que aprender a controlarte, no pasa nada porque ahora te comas a medio bosque, pero entonces te será más difícil soportarlo más adelante. Por favor Bella, hazme caso, respira hondo, no pienses en la sangre, mírame, piensa en mí.

-No puedo, no puedo Edward, por favor, déjame beber.

Entonces acalló mis palabras posando sus labios en los míos, apretándolos con fuerza, juntando su cuerpo al mío, fuertemente, sin ningún tipo de cuidado, y eso me gustaba.

Rodamos en el prado hasta que yo quede sobre él, y volví a besarle. Volví a perder el control, pero ésta vez no por la sangre, sino por Edward. Lo sentía como nunca antes lo había sentido, quizás porque ésta vez Edward no era cuidadoso conmigo, o quizás porque todo estaba intensificado. Volvimos a rodar por el prado y esta vez fue Edward quien se quedó sobre mí, besándome y apretándome contra el suelo, se incorporó y se quitó la camiseta para después lanzarla. Volvió a besarme mientras me levantaba lentamente la camiseta, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a esperar así que giré otra vez y me la arranqué dejándola echa trizas.

-Bella por favor…-Suspiro Edward entre mis labios

-No tienes por que ser cuidadoso ya, hazme olvidar la sangre.-Le dije mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja

-Bella, esa ropa es de Esme

Me incorporé y quedé paralizada y sin palabras, si siguiera siendo humana me hubiera enrojecido

-Es igual no le importará, le compraré más.-Dijo mientras también me arrancaba el pantalón. Volvimos a rodar e hice lo mismo con el suyo. La sensación era muy extraña, podrían haber estado mirándonos cientos de personas y no nos daríamos cuenta, estábamos en nuestro propio mundo dónde sólo existíamos él y yo. Tanto nos alejamos de la realidad que acabamos acostados sobre el arroyo, con el agua mojándonos, pero nos daba igual, estábamos disfrutando como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho y no queríamos parar, podríamos haber estado allí eternamente. En verdad no se cuanto tiempo paso pero cuando nos dispusimos a volver a casa era noche cerrada. Entonces nos dimos cuenta de que la única prenda que permanecía completa era la camiseta de Edward así que me la tendió.

-Toma ponte esto, tenemos que volver.

-¿Y tú?

-¿De verdad quieres que me ponga ropa?-Preguntó con una sonrisa picara

-En verdad…no

-Vamos, pero entremos por la ventana. Espero que Alice no nos vea…

-Eso sería embarazoso…

-Vamos, en silencio.

Cuando llegamos vimos a Alice en el porche, parecía estar esperando a alguien y se estaba riendo.

_-Nos está esperando-_Pensó Edward para que yo lo oyese-_no me contestes, podría escucharnos._

Fuimos lentamente a la parte trasera de la casa.

_-Ven, trepemos hasta la habitación_

Puse cara de horror, no creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

-_Vamos Bella, si no recuerdas mal en el bosque trepaste un árbol en menos de diez segundos, vamos, es fácil no te preocupes_.

Me hizo un gesto para que pasara delante suyo y trepé por el canalón, la verdad que fue fácil y enseguida estábamos entrando por la ventana. Edward corrió al armario y cogió ropa para vestirse. Yo me interpuse entre él y el armario.

-Te he dicho antes que no quiero que te vistas-dije riéndome

-Viene Alice

-Oh¿qué me pongo?

-Mmm…mi camiseta te queda muy bien. Venga, métete al baño y dúchate que estás llena de barro, ahora te llevo algo.

Entré en el baño mientras Edward se vestía y escuche que alguien picaba a la puerta de la habitación, cerré la puerta del baño y escuché.

-¡Edward! habéis sido muy rápidos

-Alice por favor déjanos…

-Esme se va a enfadar si sabe que le has roto sus pantalones

-Le comprare otros, no pasa nada.

-Yo quería reírme un poco…

-Vamos, tráeme ropa para Bella por favor.

-¿Prometes que no la romperás?

-No lo se…es difícil controlar mis instintos más primarios-Dijo Edward riendo

-No quiero que rompas mi ropa

-Trae ropa de Esme, la tuya le queda pequeña-Por el tono de voz note que se estaba mofando de ella, haciéndole de rabiar.

-Si quieres ropa vete tu a por ella, no soy tu chacha.-Alice salió dando un portazo mientras Edward soltaba una carcajada

Yo reí para mis adentros y abrí el grifo de la ducha para que el agua se fuera calentando, más bien por costumbre ya que con mi temperatura corporal me hubiera dado igual ducharme en agua helada. Me metí en la ducha y noté el agua caliente recorriendo mi cuerpo, era una sensación muy agradable, mi cuerpo frío tomaba ese calor para calentarse tal y como hizo al tomar la sangre, aunque la sensación no era comparable, también era muy agradable. Alguien picó a la puerta.

-Está ocupado-La puerta se entreabrió lentamente y yo me tapé con la cortina de la ducha y seguí diciendo que estaba ocupado.

-Soy yo, te traigo la ropa

-Edward, no me des estos sustos.

-¿No dices que puedes leerme la mente? úsalo

-Aún se me hace raro…

-Bueno, por cierto, también tengo que ducharme, estoy lleno de barro.

-Vale, enseguida salgo.

-No, no salgas.-Dijo Edward riéndose mientras se acercaba a la ducha quitándose la ropa y dejándola tirada en el suelo. Luego entró en la ducha conmigo y me besó.

El agua caía sobre nosotros haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se calentasen, por lo visto había acabado la época de castidad, y lo estábamos aprovechando. Pasamos horas bajo el agua, besándonos y acariciándonos.

-Vamos, creo que es hora de salir de la ducha-Dijo edward con una sonrisa

-No, quédate…

-Vamos, tienes que llamar a Charlie. Tenemos toda la eternidad para hacer esto-dijo para después besarme apasionadamente. Salió de un salto y se secó con una toalla, después me tiró a mi otra y salió a la habitación.

Después de secarme me enrosqué en la toalla y cogí la ropa para cambiarme en la habitación, esperaba encontrarme a Edward allí pero ya se había ido. Me vestí rápidamente y bajé al salón esperando que estuviera allí. Ya había amanecido

-Bella¿llamas a Charlie?-me dijo Carlisle con el móvil en la mano, estaba sentado en el sofá, por lo visto esperándome

-Si…estará preocupado

-Toma, recuerda, estas de viaje de novios por Europa, dile que sientes no haber llamado antes pero que no sabías como tenias que hacerlo, se lo creerá

-Vale…-Marqué el número de Charlie lentamente, estaba nerviosa por lo que podría ocurrir, era un autentico desastre mintiendo

-¿Diga?

-Hola papa

-Ey Bella¿que tal todo?

-Muy bien, me lo estoy pasando genial, siento no haberte llamado antes pero no entiendo estos malditos cacharros europeos, he tenido que pedir ayuda a una señora que pasaba por la calle.

-Me tenías preocupado, pero ya me lo explicó todo Carlisle

-Bueno papá, me tengo que ir. ¿Te mandare una postal, de acuerdo?

-Está bien, un beso Bella, pásalo bien.

-Un beso papa

-Y otro para Edward

-Vale, se lo diré, hasta luego.

Tenía suerte de que a Charlie le gustara tan poco habar por teléfono como a mí, ya que la charla no se alargó mucho y no descubrió mi mentira.


End file.
